Fuck off I'm Famous
by Yocklane
Summary: "Se noyer dans ses yeux océans, rougir sous le soleil de ses cheveux et fondre sur le sable de sa peau, retracer les sillages au creux de ses joues ..." Un brun poète, un blond sensible mais un peu lent. Marre des clichés de Naru beau gosse sportif sans pudeur et de Sasu timide et mignon? Des amis envahissants? Oui, mais si cette histoire était différente? NS of course.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et pardon pour cette longue absence!_

 _Voici un nouvel OS, bien sûr personne ne m'appartient, même pas Naru T_T_

 _Il est assez long comparé aux précédents écrits que j'ai pu publié, et désormais je compte être plus exhaustive dans mes histoires, quitte à prendre plus de temps. Votre patience pourrait être mis à rude épreuve ahah!_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Y'lan_

 _Note: Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Sasu, et oui, celui-ci est "légèrement" OOC, mais c'est voulu! x)_

 _Réponses aux review anonymes :_

 _ **LAURA** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère aussi pour la suite, je compte surtout sur votre soutien à tous! A très vite Laura :)_

 _ **LGK** : Tant mieux si l'histoire t'as plu, moi aussi j'en avais marre des clichés que tu as énoncé, à très vite pour une suite j'espère aussi!_

* * *

Naruto aimait jouer, indéniablement. Le basket était parti intégrante de sa vie, il rythmait tout son être. Comme le sport en général, c'était son oxygène, car c'était essoufflé qu'il se sentait réellement respirer. Il adorait la sensation du grip sous sa main lorsqu 'elle attrapait le ballon, le bruit du rebond contre le bitume, et le son des chaînettes quand il marquait un panier.

Il avait la réputation d'être un leader, menant son équipe vers la victoire. C'était, aux yeux de tous, un grand sportif d'un mètre 90, tout en muscles et rien en finesse, la figure type d'un athlète.

On ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant. Il souriait en permanence, toujours à plaisanter gentiment sur tout le monde, c'était l'ami sur lequel on pouvait compter pour mettre de l'ambiance dans une soirée, ou faire des blagues pas toujours drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pourtant, l'adolescent n'en était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, ou du moins pas totalement.

 _Encore du bruit, peu importe l'endroit où on essayait d'être tranquille, toujours cette sensation désagréable de ne jamais être seul._

Naruto courrait. Le peu de monde qu'il bouscula n'en prêtèrent pas rigueur, habitué. Il courrait souvent, mais personne ne savait réellement pourquoi. En réalité, c'était eux qu'il fuyait.

* * *

 **Épis de blé indomptables gorgés de soleil. Pupilles océanes aux reflets d'une vague d'été. Tout en toi respire la fraîcheur, berçant tout mon être d'une brise méditerranéenne aux allures d'éternité.**

Sasuke relut les quelques mots qu'il avait griffonné dans la marge de son cahier. Assis à l'ombre sur le toit du lycée, il réfléchissait. Un an. Un an qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une des personnes les plus populaires de l'établissement. Ils étaient ensemble seulement pour les options.

Sasuke avait sauté une classe au collège, Naruto lui, avait redoublé deux fois.

 _Tout dans les bras rien dans la tête_ , avait pensé Sasuke, soupirant.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit LUI entre ses bras et LUI occupant son esprit à chaque instant, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver : Naruto, malgré sa présence écrasante, restait inaccessible.

 _Il ne m'a sûrement jamais remarqué, je suis suffisamment invisible auprès des autres, alors pour lui … il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe, alors à quoi bon …_

Après un énième soupire, il sursauta brusquement en entendant la porte du toit s'ouvrir à la volée, puis se refermer tout aussi violemment.

Il se redressa tout doucement, étant lui-même appuyé au mur perpendiculaire à la porte, et glissa sa tête pour voir qui était celui qui le dérangeait à cette heure. Il était plus de 17h, tout le monde devait déjà être rentré pourtant !

Une seconde. Le temps que Sasuke « jette un oeil », se lève brusquement, et fasse le tour afin de sa cacher au mieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Naruto, le Naruto, ce Naruto, SON Naruto (hum hum), se trouvait là, appuyé contre le battant glacé, la tête basse, ses cheveux voilant son regard : il ne l'avait pas remarqué et c'était tant mieux.

Il l'entendit se glisser contre la porte, bloquant ainsi la seule issue possible, sans omettre le fait qu'ils étaient au 4ème étage bien entendu. Il attendit qu'il dégage l'entrée/sortie et qu'il se dirige vers le bord du toit. Etait-il fou? Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir le suicide de son amour à sens unique dans la tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours! Mais il s'assit, au plus grand bonheur du brun.

Naruto sortie une feuille de son classeur, prenant à peine le temps de s'asseoir correctement, les jambes suspendues dans le vide.

Il passa ses doigts sur le papier glacé, et commença à dessiner. Il fermait de temps en temps les yeux, et son crayon traçait ce qui se jouait dans sa tête : sa mère, les cheveux au vent, assise sur une balançoire, les jambes élevées vers le ciel alors que son père la poussait. C'est comme s'il l'entendait rire, alors son cœur se fit plus léger, et il se mit à rire lui aussi.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement. Penché sur l'épaule du blond, il observait la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. C'était magnifique. Naruto ne l'entendit pas, un casque vissé sur ses oreilles. Il était bientôt 18h et le soleil déclinait doucement. Le brun se redressa, observant la toison doré qu'il aurait voulu caresser du bout des doigts. Il étendit sa main, mais suspendit son geste : il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était personne pour se le permettre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Un des concierges l'avait trouvé endormi, si bien que le pauvre homme se voyait déjà faire une syncope en le voyant basculer dangereusement vers le vide.

Après s'être fait sermonné pendant un bon quart d'heure, les yeux toujours embués de sommeil, il s'excusa une dernière fois en rigolant doucement, une main fourrageant ses épis doré sur le derrière de son crâne. Il devait retourner au plus vite chez lui, demain, un match important de basket se jouait.

* * *

Sasuke était en retard. Il avait dû rendre un devoir maison à un professeur, mais celui-ci n'étant pas dans sa salle habituelle, il avait effectué un détour. Et c'est là qu'il les entendit.

Le gymnase était plein à craquer. Partout des cris, que ce soit des exclamations ou des commentaires. L'équipe locale, Konoha, se battait contre celle de Kiri, c'était la grande finale. Sasuke s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, tout en haut de l'estrade principale. En contre-bas, le combat faisait rage. Le coach de l'équipe, Gai Maito, hurlait sans cesse à la défense puis en retour à l'attaque, le tout dans de grands gestes désarticulés.

Soudain l'arbitre siffla: lancé franc en faveur de Konoha.

Toute l'assemblée retint sous son souffle. Sasuke le fit aussi, mais pour une tout autre raison: Naruto venait de s'avancer avec le ballon.

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux clos, sous le regard de la foule.

Le bruit du ballon fouettant l'air, celui du filet, puis des exclamations des spectateurs, en liesse.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, admiratif; il aurait juré que Naruto n'avait pas rouvert les yeux durant le lancer.

Naruto souriait à tous partout autour de lui, le félicitant pour son dernier panier et son match en général.

Les autres membres de l'équipe avait prévu de sortir fêter leur victoire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais pas Naruto. Lui voulait rester au calme, profitant de leur dernier week-end avant la semaine d'exam.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer s'il souhaitait obtenir une bourse d'études supérieurs, aussi, il allait mettre toute les chances de son côté.

Après avoir salué l'ensemble de ses camarades, et prit une bonne douche, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques livres pour compléter ses maigres connaissances. maigres connaissances.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Sasuke leva ses yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Il s'étira brièvement, puis ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux iris bleus qui le fixaient.

C'était sûrement un rêve, Sasuke ne devait pas être réveillé. Du moins c'est ce que celui-ci se dit jusqu'à qu'il voit Naruto assis en face de lui.

\- ...onc, t'es d'accord ?

 _Hm ? Quoi d'accord ? Pourquoi ? Et c'est une façon de fixer les gens comme ça sans rien dire ? Ah, il me parlait là, c'est vrai. Ah, le voilà qui reprend. Hm … Les cours ? Quels cours ? Ah ! Ceux de l'option ! Bon sang Sas'ke bouge ! Il te parle enfin ! Bon ce n'est que pour récupérer les cours que vous avez en commun mais tout de même !_

Heureusement que le blond n'entendait pas le joyeux bordel dans la tête de son vis-à-vis, il le prendrait pour un fou.

 _Ouvre la bouche, Sasuke!_

" ou-oui, je les aient. Enfin, pas là sur moi mais ... je peux te les rapporter demain?"

 _Il ... rigole là, sérieusement? Je lui propose bien gentiment mon aide et il se fout de ma tête?_

« C'est samedi demain mais je pense que je peux tout de même me déplacer pour ça ahah »

 _Quel con … C'est vrai j'avais totalement oublié …_

« Où alors, on-on peut se donner rendez-vous quelque part et réviser ensemble ? »

 _Quoi ? C'est MOI qui ais dis ça ! En chuchotant en plus ... Il m'a entendu? Oh non ! Quel con, mais quel con ! Il ne te connaît pas ! Comme s'il allait accepter comme ça et te dire-_

« D'accord ! (Big smile côté blond) J'avoue que bosser tout seul ce n'est pas le mieux ahah … et puis c'est les options quoi, de quoi gratter quelques points »

 _Et le voilà qui rigole à nouveau, tu veux me faire tomber encore plus amoureux de toi, c'est ça Dobe ?! Je vais frôler la crise cardiaque, Kami-sama …_

* * *

 _Mince, je suis hyper en retard ! Il doit m'attendre depuis longtemps ! Moi aussi, lui dire que je savais où était ce bar alors que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ! Il ne doit même plus me prendre au sérieux maintenant !_

Et il le vit enfin, devant le bar en question, attablée à l'ombre, griffonnant sur un bout de papier. Il courut presque et arriva essoufflé près de la table en question, avant de se pencher en avant, s'excusant et expliquant son retard. Il ne reçut encore qu'un rire magnifique côté blond.

« Excuse-moi aussi pour hier, je ne me suis même pas présenté … Je m'appelle-

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, ba, je le sais, on est ensemble en cours de science po' ahah

\- Tu … savais ?

\- Je m'intéresse un minimum aux autres élèves de ma classe tu sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, un air faussement déçu que Sasuke ne perçu pas.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que, euh … Enfin peu importe. Je t'ai apporté les cours, tu veux bien me montrer ceux que tu as déjà ? »

 _Il m'avait remarqué ! Il savait DEJA qui j'étais et .. wow._

Sasuke prit les feuilles que lui tendit Naruto, retenant une grimace quand il aperçut le désordre dans les cours, certains manquant à l'appel, et tenta de déchiffrer son écriture. Il dessinait prodigieusement bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il écrivait mal !

Une demi-heure. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour remettre de l'ordre, et classer selon les thématiques, sans oublier de noter les cours manquant, il en avait même oublié Naruto pendant ce temps, c'était pour dire.

Le remarquant, il leva brusquement la tête, son regard s'adoucissant en voyant Naruto les yeux baissés, concentré. Il suivit le même chemin que ses prunelles et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant ce que le blond dessinait : lui.

« Tu as fini ? Désolé, je m'occupais, commença soudainement Naruto, sans lever les yeux de son « œuvre ». Tu ferais un modèle génial pour mes portraits. Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si je comptais les exposer ni rien, mais, t'es magnifique ! », Poursuivit-il, souriant de toute ses dents au brun en relevant la tête.

 _N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui es magnifique, pas moi._

« Si tu le dis »

 _Hein ? J'ai pensé tout haut ?_ (là j'ai failli mettre « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa », mais bon, je trouve sas'ke assez OOC comme ça x) ).

« Je-j'ai fini. On devrait commencer à travailler les cours que tu n'as pas en priorité, ok?

-Okey', mais parle plus fort hein, faut croire que je suis devenu sourd à cause du match (clin d'œil)

* * *

Sasuke s'écroula littéralement sur son lit.

Il avait passé une après-midi inoubliable. Ils avaient parlé plus qu'ils n'avaient travaillés, discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant des détails inutiles sur leurs vies respectives. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Sasuke ne bégayait plus autant, sa timidité avait disparu, et ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Naruto devait être comme ça avec tout le monde, après tout c'était un monstre de sociabilité, et il avait des connaissances un peu partout, il a suffi à Sasuke de comprendre que la moitié de la clientèle et même les serveurs le connaissait.

Toujours allongé, il observa son portrait qu'il avait demandé à Naruto, bien que celui-ci ait quand même hésité à le lui donner.

 _Je l'aimais. Et puis je suis retombé amoureux, tout de suite après. Amoureux de son rire, de sa voix, de son regard._

Sasuke retourna la feuille, et sans même réfléchir, il écrivit :

 **Mon monde s'est réduit à tes yeux dès que les miens les ont rencontrés.**

 **Ton monde est-il assez grand pour m'accueillir ?**

Naruto aussi réfléchissait. Marchant sans réel destination, il repensait aux moments passés près de Sasuke : il s'était fait un nouvel ami. Il sourit en pensant qu'il y a encore peu de temps, il ne voyait le brun que comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible, voire de cruellement froid. Et puis, à la bibliothèque, il avait osé. Il l'avait approché, par défi au départ il lui avait parlé, puis avait rapidement sympathisé.

* * *

Sasuke mangeait sur le toit, seul. Vieux traumatisme datant du collège.

Les gens l'ont toujours considéré comme un asocial, un être dépourvu de sentiments, poussant souvent la cruauté plus loin :

« Regardes tes cheveux tout noirs et mal coiffés, ils sont moches. Et puis tes yeux, tellement noirs eux aussi que ça fait peur, tu regardes toujours les gens comme si tu avais l'intention de les tuer ? Et ta peau toute pâle, elle a déjà vu le soleil ? On dirait un vampire. Réponds au moins quand on te parle, espèce de mal élevé. »

Il avait tout encaissé. Au lycée, il avait déménagé très loin, avec son grand frère Itachi, seul famille qui lui restait après la mort accidentelle de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Ici, il ne connaissait personne, et c'était tant mieux. Il évitait malgré tout tous contacts avec les élèves, pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce genre de remarques encore une fois.

Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Naruto avait bouleversé ses habitudes, si bien que maintenant c'était avec le blond qu'il passait ses pauses déjeuners. Parfois ils discutaient, parfois non. Mais le silence n'avait rien d'inquiétant ni d'oppressant, ils les appréciaient tous les deux.

Une semaine que cela durait, leurs journées étaient ponctuées par des devoirs, écrits ou oraux.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, ils n'étaient même pas dans la même filière, Sasuke étant en terminale L alors que Naruto suivait une ES, pour faire plaisir à son tuteur comme il disait.

Ses parents étaient morts quelques années auparavant, disparus en mer, le laissant aux bras de Jiraya, qui l'avait élevé avant de mourir lentement d'un affreux cancer. Naruto s'entourait au plus pour ne pas être seul, pourtant parfois il avait l'impression d'étouffer, si bien qu'il venait à aimer la solitude, et surtout le silence. La présence de Sasuke avait sur lui l'effet d'un calmant, il ne savait cependant pas vraiment l'expliquer.

* * *

Naruto triturait nerveusement son stylo. Le dernier devoir d'une longue série, puis il serait enfin en vacances. Il observa discrètement Sasuke à ses côtés, le dernier devoir étant celui de science po', et les deux se retrouvant côté à côte à cause de leur nom de famille.

Ils avaient révisé ensemble, aucune raison d'échouer, non ?

Naruto se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du profil altier. Sasuke ne le remarquait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille de brouillon, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés, le dos tout droit. Naruto ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'étirer un sourire, admirant le charisme que dégageait l'adolescent, surtout lorsqu'il faisait preuve de concentration comme à cet instant.

Il le regardait tant et si bien qu'il « perdit » dix bonnes minutes de son devoir …

* * *

« Vous avez entendu pour le typhon ? Il se rapproche tellement vite qu'on aura sûrement pas le temps de rentrer ! L'alerte rouge est prévu pour dans quelques minutes tu te rends compte ? »

Naruto marchait tranquillement, écoutant les différents bruits de couloirs. Il adorait les typhons depuis qu'il était tout petit, savoir que les éléments se donnaient en spectacle de la plus impressionnante des manières le fascinait.

Il allait rester, pour voir cette force se déchaîner. Le danger ? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze en riait, la mort semblait l'éviter, alors s'exposer ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

En attendant le moment fatidique, il prit place sur le toit, à « l'abri » sous un ponton de la porte, dessinant la pluie qui tombait. Puis ses doigts formèrent une autre forme, là sous la pluie. La forme se fit ombre, l'ombre devint corps et le corps devint Sasuke. Naruto eut un sourire satisfait. Son tuteur lui disait toujours de laisser sa main le guider, dessiner ce qu'elle voulait. Le blond avait toujours trouvé cette expression idiote, après tout c'était lui qui contrôlait sa main. Seulement cette phrase avait prit une toute autre tournure aujourd'hui. Il finit d'esquisser son dessin, puis se dirigea vers le bord du toit, à quelques centimètres du vide. Il se pencha légèrement, prit une grande inspiration, et cria, à l'attention du jeune homme en contre-bas.

Sasuke marchait vite. Il n'avait pas prévu de parapluie, et commençait déjà à s'insulter pour sa bêtise. Il avait fini juste à temps, et seulement à ce moment là, il avait pris conscience que Naruto était déjà sorti. Il l'avait brièvement cherché dans les couloirs, se doutant que le blond était déjà rentrer chez lui. Quand le reverrait-il ? Après tout c'était les vacances d'été, et il ne savait quelle orientation avait choisi Naruto pour la prochaine rentrée.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il entendit une voix puissante l'appeler. Il se tourna plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux, et de tomber dans deux prunelles bleues, contrastant avec le gris profond partout derrière lui. Et c'est avec un sourire,qu'il se précipita vers le toit.

Cela faisait environ 20 minutes qu'il l'observait dessiner. Il avait discrètement sorti le portrait que Naruto avait dessiné, et le regardait aussi. Encore une fois, c'était ses traits qui apparurent devant ses yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'est parce que tu es un bon modèle, je te le répète », chuchota Naruto comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées grâce au regard qu'il sentait sur lui.

Sasuke ne se lassait pas de le regarder, lui et ses sourcils légèrement froncés, la façon un peu bizarre qu'il avait de tenir son crayon, qui lui semblait toucher la feuille en une caresse aérienne, matérialisant ses baisers emplis de passion en différents traits grisés.

Oui, il ne se lassait définitivement pas de l'observer faire.

Une forte bourrasque de vent les fit tous les deux sursauter, avant que Naruto n'éclate de rire et lâche un « Ça commence ! » enthousiaste.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait embarqué Sasuke là-dedans, après tout c'était horriblement dangereux.

Le vent souffla plus fort, et les feuilles que tenaient les deux adolescents s'envolèrent soudainement, avant que Naruto, remerciant ses réflexes de sportif, ne les rattrapent et les fourrent pèle-mêle dans son sac.

La seconde d'après, la pluie se mêla au vent dans un hurlement.

Naruto s'était figé, observant le ciel gris virant au noir, debout et les bras levés vers le ciel.

Sasuke avait rapidement ouvert la porte, prêt à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, lorsqu'il croisa le regard céruléen. Le bruit était assourdissant, mais il put lire sur ses lèvres : « On se sent vivant hein ? », avant que celles-ci se tordent vers le haut en un magnifique sourire. Il avança vers Naruto, attiré plus que jamais. Qu'importe le vent, la pluie qui lui fouettait au visage, il voulait ses lèvres, il voulait sentir Naruto plus près de lui, maintenant.

Un éclair jaillit soudain, traçant sur le ciel une jolie mais impressionnante strie dorée. Naruto rigola alors que la pluie tombait plus fort, avant de saisir Sasuke par le poignet et le faire entrer à l'intérieur, poussant puis fermant la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.

Sasuke lui, n'avait pas réagi, encore pétrifié par le déchaînement effrayant du ciel.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir, ils avaient traversé une nouvelle fois la pluie glacée pour rejoindre le gymnase, et il sembla à Sasuke qu'il reprenait son souffle, comme s'il s'était arrêté de respirer durant tout ce temps. Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires, et Sasuke s'assit sur un des bancs avant que Naruto ne le lui lance une grande serviette.

« On peut vraiment entrer ici ? Tu as le droit d'avoir cette clé ?

\- Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, et puis je connais pas mal le coach il a accepté de m'en donner une, mais … ça reste entre nous okey ? », Lança-t-il dans un clin-d'œil avant d'ôter son tee-shirt devant un Sasuke qui avait tout à coup plus chaud.

 _Note à moi-même, ce mec n'a aucune pudeur !_

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps musclé en face de lui (en même temps qui pourrait?), puis sur Naruto qui séchait ses cheveux rapidement, les ébouriffant, et faisant rouler les muscles de ses bras sans retenus.

 _Ce mec ce rend compte de son sex-appeal, là ? Respire Sasuke. Inspire, expire. Souffle. C'est bon il … whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

« Sasuke, ça va ? »

 _Trop près, trop près, recule, dobe, recule !_

Naruto continua :

« Tu devrais retirer ton tee-shirt, tu risques d'attraper froid. Tu peux prendre un des miens si tu veux, j'en ai de rechange dans mon casier. Puis il continua, sans laisser la parole au brun : bouges pas. »

Et Sasuke ne bougea que lorsqu'il eut le dit tee-shirt entre ses mains, profitant que Naruto eut le dos tourné un bref instant afin de se changer.

Ils attendirent que le temps se calme, Sasuke envoyant un bref message à son frère -qui devait de toute façon travailler- afin de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le soleil déclinait lentement lorsqu'ils sortirent, le vent ayant chassé le reste de nuages de pluie restant. Itachi était venu récupérer son petit frère, assez soucieux qu'il dût essuyer une « tempête ».

Il fit donc brièvement la rencontre du Naruto mentionné dans le message de Sasuke, et lui proposa même de le ramener.

A l'arrière, Sasuke semblait rêver.

 _LUI ! Dans ma voiture ! Enfin, celle d'Itachi, mais techniquement dans quelques mois elle sera à moi …_

C'était bizarre, et surtout exclusif de voir ces deux-là s'entendre, et parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Enfin, pour Naruto ce n'était pas étonnant, mais venant de son frère aîné d'habitude si méfiant, cela restait un mystère.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Itachi avait depuis longtemps découvert l'attirance qu'avait son frère pour l'adolescent. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait involontairement posés ses yeux sur un cahier ouvert de Sasuke, révélant alors de doux textes destinés au blond.

C'est avec un sourire presque moqueur qu'il observa brièvement Sasuke dans son rétroviseur, le voyant les yeux fixé sur Naruto qui lui continuait à discuter en faisant de grands gestes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Naruto serra chaleureusement la main d'Itachi avant de se pencher vers la portière et de faire un salut au plus jeune, la main passant rapidement en visière devant un œil, qu'il cligna ensuite, toujours à l'attention de Sasuke, qui lui se contenta de sourire très imperceptiblement en hochant la tête, sourire qui n'échappa évidemment pas à son frère aîné.

« Au fait joli tee-shirt »

Oui, parce qu'Itachi se doutait bien que le haut blanc avec les grosses écritures rouges qui disaient « Fuck-off I'm Famous », ne pouvait tout simplement pas appartenir à son petit frère si introverti.

« Hum », se contenta de grogner le dit introverti, rougissant tout de même en réalisant que c'était bien un de SES tee-shirt qu'il avait sur le dos, avec SON odeur et tout et tout.

 _Il faudrait que je le lui rende … mais quand ? Ce serait une occasion de se revoir. Mais il trouverait ça suspect ? Et si je passais pour un stalker ?_

 _Je ferai mieux de ne pas le lui rendre, jamais. Oui c'est ça, jamais. Je le mettrai sous mon oreiller._

Itachi s'en alla vers l'étage, laissant son petit frère fou marmonner des pensées qu'il savait bizarres et plus que douteuse s'il en jugeait son expression.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement démonstratif. Oh il l'était bien parfois, c'était un être humain comme tout le monde, mais ses sentiments ne transparaissaient que rarement, ou alors il fallait extrêmement bien le connaître pour les apercevoir. Itachi ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait des années de pratique derrière lui.

Naruto referma la porte du hall du pied, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain, abandonnant sac et vêtements au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux toujours dégoulinants (à souhait sur son torse caramel s'il vous plaît), il entreprit de vider le contenu de son sac, voir s'il y avait quelque chose de récupérable sous ses affaires trempées.

Les cahiers ? Qu'importe, il n'en avait plus besoin. Pour les livres par contre c'était plus délicat, il devait les rendre à la bibliothèque, mais bon il trouverait un moyen de les faire sécher. Enfin, si les pages daignaient se décoller …

Son regard s'arrêta sur les dessins qu'il avait réalisés dans la journée, et qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas trop pris l'eau. Il vit le portrait de Sasuke et peu froissé çà et là, le tout premier qu'il avait fait, et qu'il avait donné au brun. D'ailleurs comment avait-il atterri ici? Ah! Surement lorsque Naruto avait tout jeté pèle-mêle dans son sac, y compris quelques feuilles appartenant au brun.

Il sourit en regardant le dessin, pensant à sa rencontre récente avec Itachi, soulignant le contraste entre les deux frères qui pourtant se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Soudain un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils ; l'eau avait rendu visible une écriture au dos, il la retourna donc, reconnu l'écriture de Sasuke, et commença sa lecture. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre.

* * *

 _Où il est, mais où il est bon sang?!_

Sasuke fouillaient partout, retournant sa chambre, et étalant encore plus le contenu de son sac sur son lit. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait PERDU le portrait que Naruto lui avait donné. Perdu.

Le cœur gros, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur ses affaires, et ferma les yeux, bercé par l'odeur du tee-shirt qu'il portait encore.

* * *

« Défense, défense ! Ouay, c'est ça, bien joué les gars, vous y étiez là ! » Naruto riait aux éclats face aux gosses qui disputaient un match contre lui. Trois contre un, et malgré tout le blond menait.

Pendant ses jours de libre, lorsqu'il n'allait pas courir, il aimait se retrouver sur le terrain de basket du quartier pour jouer avec quelques petits voisins.

« C'est pas juste, Naruto-nii-chan, tu fais trois têtes de plus que nous !

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes à trois pour allonger vos tous petits bras et essayer de m'atteindre ! »

Et le blond partit dans un éclat de rire sonore et communicatif.

Après encore une demi-heure de jeu, il salua ses « adversaires », reprenant le chemin de son appart', qu'il décida d'effectuer en courant. Dans son esprit, les mots de Sasuke s'étaient inscrits, et quelque part, il était heureux. Et quelque part, il avait peur.

Ces mots seraient-ils destinés à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si non, pourquoi l'écrire et ne pas lui avouer ?

Raisonnement stupide. Naruto lui-même préférait dessiner plutôt que verbaliser. Sasuke faisait la même chose en écrivant.

Mais les choses allaient changer, parce qu'après tout, il était Naruto, et il n'allait surement pas laisser les choses telles quelles. Aussi, il allait tout faire pour le revoir, ils devaient parler.

Sortant son portable, il composa rapidement un numéro et amena le combiné à son oreille, le cœur battant.

« Allô ? Salut Tenten ! Ouay tranquille, et toi-même ? Ouch, c'est vrai ? Pas trop grave j'espère ? Pff ahaha y' a vraiment que toi pour te foutre dans des situations pareilles !

Hum … Sinon dis-moi, ton copain là … Neji c'est ça ? Il est bien dans la même classe que Sasuke Uchiwa nan ? Est-ce que par hasard il aurait son numéro ? Ouay, il a oublié un truc avec moi l'autre jour …

Hein ? Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Et depuis quand ce serait comme ça ? Je t'en pose moi des questions sur ta vie amoureuse avec le Hyuga ?

Tenten je t'en prie ! Hein ? Athlète décérébré ? Tu en es une aussi je te signale. Quoi ? D'athlète baka, pas de décérébré ! Allô allôôôôô ? Tenten ? … »

Il soupira, fixant son portable, désespéré par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait connu des années auparavant dans leur club de basket, avant de finalement se retrouver dans le même établissement au lycée.

Il allait ranger son téléphone dans sa poche lorsque celui-ci vibra, affichant un numéro inconnu.

Il ouvrit le message, et un sourire béat apparu sur son visage.

 ** _« C'est Neji. Voilà le num de Sasuke. Bonne chance. »_**

Mais qu'est-ce que Tenten a encore pu lui raconter ! Il sourit néanmoins, reconnaissant encore la jeune fille d'avoir accéder à sa demande.

Sasuke Uchiwa premier du nom allait devenir fou. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait reçu un message de Neji, à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé, lui demandant –ordonnant- de venir au cinéma avec leur groupe d'amis, le soir même.

Il en avait parlé avec Itachi, qui lui avait demandait, un sourire en coin, si « beau blond serait aussi de la partie ».

Et maintenant, Sasuke paniquait. Il avait dit oui, mais ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Après tout personne ne lui avait affirmé qu'IL serait effectivement présent.

Et même, ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère d'accepter des rendez-vous, le soir, avec des gens plus âgé et qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vu.

« Je te dépose, et puis je viendrai te reprendre après aussi.

Ils sont tous majeurs en plus ? Fais attention, n'entre dans aucunes voitures si quelqu'un te propose de te raccompagner tu entends ? Je viendrai. »

Sasuke soupira, son frère pouvait se montrer surprotecteur par moment, il aurait tout de même 18 ans dans pas longtemps, ce n'était pas un drame en soin de sortir avec quelques amis le soir non ?

Il sourit lui-même du terme employé, encore une fois, il le répétait, il ne les connaissait pas !

* * *

Cliché. Tout cela sonnait comme un foutu cliché.

Le gars lambda qui attend seul sous la pluie que son amour à sens unique daigne se montrer au lieu de rendez-vous.

Et puis tout se brise. Le gars lambda se retrouve entouré d'une horde d'ado plus ou moins survolté, dans une file de cinéma bondé, et l'amour à sens unique n'est pas là. PAS LA.

Sasuke rigolerait bien, mais il n'avait plus la force de le faire.

Il était arrivé trempé, parce qu'Itachi avait été coincé dans les embouteillages, et que Sasuke avait décidé de finir le trajet en marchant, puis en courant lorsqu'il sentit les premières gouttes lui tomber dessus.

Il s'était posté dans le hall, sur un des canapés moelleux, prêt à voir débarquer à tout instant son grand et beau blond dégoulinant de pluie, les cheveux en bataille, dévastés par une grande main chaude et puissante.

Mais non, le blond ne vint jamais, et il dût supporter, dès la demi-heure suivante, toute la bande de copain de Naruto, soit pas moins de 17 personnes.

Sérieusement, c'est impensable de sortir à autant en une seule fois ! Toute sa classe s'était donné rendez-vous ou quoi ?

Sasuke ne s'était pas senti à l'aise une seule fois, même lorsqu'il était entouré des personnes qu'il « connaissait » le mieux, à savoir Neji, Shikamaru, et Sai, qui était dans sa classe.

Tenten, la copine de Neji et proche de Naruto s'il la croyait, lui affirma que celui-ci aurait vraiment voulu venir, mais qu'il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

 _Un empêchement ? Comment ça empêchement ? Genre, y a-t-il quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- qui l'empêche de venir à une sortie à laquelle j'ai été invité ? Et pour la première fois en plus ?_

 _Quelqu'un …. C'est vrai Sas'ke, dis-toi bien que tu n'as jamais eu l'exclusivité dans sa vie, et que tu ne l'aura probablement jamais …_

C'est le cœur serré, et sans avoir rien suivi au film qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Itachi un sourire en coin, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

Un silence pesant lui répondit, avant que son frère ne murmure un bref « 'l'était pas là »

Itachi soupira légèrement. Il aurait un Sasuke dépressif pour le reste de la semaine, et ce n'était jamais bon. Sérieusement, l'Uchiwa dans ces moments là semblait accumuler les symptômes de la crise d'ado, des règles, de la grossesse, et tout cela en même temps.

* * *

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher des yeux, il l'a fait TOUT LE TEMPS !

T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis quand tu t'y mets Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Cela faisait à peu près 10 minutes qu'il entendait les mêmes mots, -à quelques nuances prêtes- de la bouche de sa douce, tendre, et … survoltée meilleure amie. Même Neji, qui l'avait accompagné, ne cessait d' acquiescer par de légers mouvements de la tête.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée, je me sentais pas vraiment prêt à le voir c'est tout et -

\- J'ai dû lui mentir Naruto ! J'ai dû lui dire que TU n'étais pas disponible ou quelque chose du genre. Tu aurais vu sa tête, pauvre enfant … Tout ça à cause de TOI ! ARG ! A QUOI CA SERT DE CONTINUER A PARLER, SI EN PLUS JE ME METS A HURLER COMME ÇA PAR PAR TA FAUTE ?! »

Elle respira longuement, avant d'empoigner son petit ami :

« Neji ! On s'en va. Et toi (elle se mit à pointer Naruto du doigt) je te recontacterai lorsque tu auras arrangé les choses avec Sasuke-chan ! »

Naruto se massait lentement les tempes, il devait vraiment arranger la situation, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire face à « Sasuke-chan » (il sourit face à l'appellation) et surtout à ses sentiments. Mais … quand était-il des siens ?

* * *

« Hey ! Salut. C'est moi, désolé pour la dernière fois, on s'en refera une à l'occas', okey ? »

Sasuke relut le message, encore dans les limbes du sommeil …

« Ah oui pardon, c'est Naruto »

… avant de se redresser d'un coup, cette fois totalement réveillé.

Il était, quoi ? 7H du matin, et on était dimanche. Génial, ça voulait dire qu'IL ne dormait plus lui aussi.

Pleins de questions dansaient un tango dans la tête de l'Uchiwa.

« Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ?»

« Pourquoi se manifester après une semaine de silence ? »

Ou encore

« Ce mec ne dors jamais ou quoi ? »

Et …

« Je devrais lui répondre dans combien de temps ? Si je le fais tout de suite, je passe pour le gars qui s'accroche. Mais si je ne le fais, je passe pour le mec qui s'en fout ? Arg ! »

Finalement, il tapa son message, mais ne l'envoya pas.

C'est lorsque son portable vibra pour la troisième qu'il l'effaça et réécrivit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'envoya sous ces mots: « J'arrive ».

« 'Tachi, je sors !

\- Hmmm ? »

Un Uchiwa au réveil, est l'être le plus lent de toute l'humanité.

« Avec Naruto, il m'invite pour le p'tit déj' »

Un Uchiwa parfaitement réveillé est l'être le plus fonctionnel au monde.

« Tiens un peu d'argent de poche, au cas où. Si tu passes dans une grande surface, achète moi du chocolat, beaucoup, de la farine, et des œufs.

\- Quoi ? Tu comptes faire des gâteaux ?

\- Aurais-tu oublier quel jour nous sommes petit frère fou ? »

Un « Aaaah » significatif lui répondit.

Oui, en fait Sasuke, plongé dans sa dépression, avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui, il avait 18 ans.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Otouto » murmura Itachi en lui embrassant le haut du crane avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits.

Puis il pensa: "Petit déj'? A presque 10h"? Qu'importe, au moins son adorable petit frère reprendrai-il vie.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas un stalker, loin de là.

Il avait juste une meilleure amie qui avait un petit ami qui avait une excellente mémoire.

Neji donc, puisque c'était lui- avait affirmé que Sasuke était né un 23 juillet, et oooh miracle c'était aujourd'hui.

Alors il se devait de fêter cet événement comme le super ami autoproclamé qu'il était.

* * *

Tenten attendait devant l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

« A deux, toujours plus fort ! »

Prétexte typique de celui qui se dégonfle.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, résolue à intervenir si le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Et elle savait, qu'elle devrait intervenir.

Naruto paniquait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à 10h, puis lui avait bêtement proposé de l'accompagner sur son lieu de travail à 8h.

Sasuke paniquait. L'adresse que lui avait donnée Naruto lui était inconnue.

 _Ce mec a toujours le chic de m'inviter dans des endroits que je ne connais pas. Attends, c'est … une piscine municipale ?_

Et ça l'était. Sasuke se retrouva donc devant l'imposante grille métallique, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière lui faisant de grands gestes depuis l'intérieur de l'établissement.

 _Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?_

« Hey Sasuke-chan ! Viens, Naruto est déjà à l'intérieur ! »

En fait, on est déjà tous là, pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne se sentit pas obligée de le préciser à haute voix.

« Attends, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas de …

-T'inquiètes, on te prêtera ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur ! »

Tenten lui ouvrit et il la suivit, incertain.

 _Une piscine, publique ! Avec plein de gens en maillot de bain et surtout … Naruto !_

Il le vit, debout sur le rebord d'un bassin, entouré d'enfants, expliquant des mouvements à effectuer avec un pull boy.

« -chan ? Oye ! Sasuke Uchiwa allô ! Oui je sais qu'il est sexy, mais tu ne l'a pas encore vu en short de bain, les cheveux dégoulinants et le corps ruisselants de gouttelettes d'eau – ahahah si tu voyais ta tête ! Respires, ça va aller ! »

 _Respirer ? Tu te rends de l'effet que ça me fait tout ce que tu me dis là !_

« Viens, reprit-elle, que je te montre les vestiaires. »

Pendant qu'il se changeait, franchement pas emballé à l'idée de se retrouver en maillot moulant devant son fantasme, Tenten lui appris que Naruto travaillait tous les dimanches en tant qu'animateur. Pour enfant d'abord, pendant une heure, puis avec des adultes l'heure d'après.

« Bon boulot ! Hey, relèves la tête tu vas te noyer si tu restes sous l'eau comme ça ! Attends attrape ma main, voilà, c'est fini, ne pleure pas, je t'ai attrapé, tu vois ? »

Sasuke, assis sur les gradins et enveloppé dans une serviette moelleuse, contemplait Naruto.

Il avait cette facilité d'approche même avec les enfants ? Les bambins l'adoraient, cela se voyait à la façon dont ils se comportaient, écoutant religieusement les conseils du géant blond –à leur échelle, criant des « sensei » à tout va.

Sasuke se surprit même à les trouver mignon. Enfin presque, ils tournaient quand même sans cesse à SON Naruto, s'accrochant parfois à son bras pour ne pas être jeté à l'eau.

Contre toute attente, le basketteur reconvertit faisait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de patience envers les jeunes enfants, et le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit un instant.

 _Ce serait un crime pour quelqu'un comme lui de ne pas avoir d'enfants un jour._

« Mais tellement ! Enfin bon, heureusement que l'adoption existe ! »

 _Hein ? J'ai ENCORE pensé tout haut ?!_

 _AH … et puis merde, je les avais vraiment oubliés en fin de compte …_

Cinq amis de Naruto était également présents. Tenten, accompagné de Neji évidemment, et des membres de leur club de sport, un grand brun braillard aux joues tatouées, un autre aux sourcils épais surexcité H24, et un rouquin discret sans sourcils cette fois-ci, et très amoureux du surexcité H24 si on en croyait leurs mains liées.

« Whoaaaaaaa Sasuke, c'est génial que t'es pu venir ! Etre entouré de couples quand tu es tout seul, c'est franchement pas l'éclate ! » Dixit, Kiba, s'il s'en rappelait bien.

Son regard se reposa sur Naruto qui rigolait aux éclats devant la maladresse d'un de ses élèves, avant que son regard tout aussi bleu que l'eau de la piscine ne se pose sur lui, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis repartir, sonnant irrégulièrement.

Naruto salua ses petits nageurs, leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Beaucoup s'accrochèrent à lui pour un dernier câlin, une dernière attention, avant de tous se diriger en riant vers les vestiaires.

« Hey Sasuke. Regarde bien, ça commence. » Lui murmura Tenten un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Et là, Sasuke Uchiwa fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Naruto, après avoir jeté un dernier regard protecteur aux enfants, ôta tee-shirt et short, dévoilant brièvement son corps ferme avant de plonger dans l'eau, pendant que ses amis notaient à tour de rôle son plongeon. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit Tenten et Lee crier un « 10 ! Perfect ! » suivit d'un léger « Pareil » de la part de leurs amoureux respectif, et que Kiba continuait en un « 'Bof, comme d'habitude quoi. »

Il les trouvait marrant finalement.

« Il adore faire quelques longueurs avant son prochain cours », lui précisa Tenten lorsque Sasuke jeta un œil sur l'horloge murale géante.

Décidément, il est aussi à l'aise sur terre que dans l'eau celui-là.

Le cours suivant débuta, et Sasuke put voir la différence d'avec le groupe précédent. Naruto faisait beaucoup plus attention aux mouvements de ses nageurs, maintenant nettement plus âgé.

L'air grave, il observait les postures, les prises de respirations, et corrigeait le tout méticuleusement, n'hésitant pas à se mettre à l'eau pour illustrer ses conseils.

Sasuke admirait sa patience, parfois il devait refaire les mêmes gestes plusieurs fois d'affilés, même les plus simples.

Le cours se passa sans accros, jusqu'à qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'accrocha au short de bain du blond en étant sous l'eau alors que celui-ci en sortait, faisant descendre dangereusement le tissu outrage ment orange bien au-dessous du nombril, découvrant un peu plus la lisière de fins poils blonds qui descendait jusqu'à … jusqu'à ! Ce que Naruto cache le tout, lançant un « Hey doucement » à l'instar de la jeune femme pivoine, lui-même rougissant légèrement, mais rigolant tout de même.

Si Naruto avait pris quelques couleurs, Sasuke, lui, pouvait concurrencer les tomates mûres qu'il adorait tant, maudissant et bénissant à la fois la femme de son geste pas si innocent, vu comment elle bouffait Naruto du regard depuis le début de la séance.

Soudainement inspiré, il vint à Sasuke des mots qu'il s'efforça à retenir, afin de les noter plus tard. Dans sa tête, un poème prit forme :

 **Noyé dans ses yeux océans, rougir sous le soleil de ses cheveux et fondre sur le sable de sa peau, retracer les sillages au creux de ses joues, perdre ses lèvres contre sa nuque et confondre ses sourires aux siens.**

« Tu rêves encore Sasuke-chan ! D'accord il fait de l'effet, mais à ce point-là ahah ! »

Contre toute attente, ces paroles furent prononcées par Kiba, avant que la troupe ne se mettent à rire en chœur, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Ah, le voilà qui revient, c'est déjà fini ? On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! »

-Allons se baigner, Sasuke-chan ! »

Ça s'était Tenten, qui s'était réveillée après un somme dans les bras de son amoureux.

 _Se baigner ? Devant tous ces gens, sortir de cette serviette douillette pour se jeter dans cette eau glacée ? Très peu pour moi._

« A-allez-y, je n'en ai pas très envie.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil si tu ne viens pas, Sas'ke »

Le susnommé releva la tête à la –merveilleuse- voix si familière et tomba dans deux pupilles océanes et un visage qu'il vit à l'envers.

« Je ne veux pas, m'exposer comme ça devant tout le monde … »

Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, pourtant Naruto, qui l'avait parfaitement entendu, se plaça de façon à lui faire face et lui répondit, tout aussi bas :

« Personne ne te regardera, on sera tous dans l'eau, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je ne nage pas très bien.

-Je suis maître-nageur à mes temps perdus tu sais ! Rigola Naruto, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers les autres, le délestant par la même occasion de sa serviette, et l'entraînant à sa suite dans l'eau ou la bande se trouvait déjà.

Contre toute attente, la sensation de l'eau n'était pas si désagréable, peut-être parce que Naruto se trouvait juste à côté de lui, le réchauffant par sa présence.

Le blond, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards inquiets, après tout il lui avait assez explicitement dit qu'il le protégerait

A cet instant, un sourire discret aux lèvres en regardant Lee et Kiba se battre à qui arrivera à noyer l'autre le premier, et les yeux pétillants d'une joie dissimulée, Naruto trouva Sasuke irrésistiblement mignon.

* * *

« Bon, je raccompagne qui ? »

Kiba jouait parfois le rôle de chauffeur, étant le seul à posséder une voiture.

«On rentrera à pied, on a des choses à faire. Dixit Gaara.

-Et puis il faut bien marcher pour faire notre heure de sport quotidienne ! » Renchérit Lee.

Personne ne contesta le fait qu'ils venaient de passer deux bonnes heures dans l'eau.

« Nous on veut bien ! » S'exclama Tenten.

« Moi aussi ! Sas'ke ?

-Hum. »

Kiba ajouta, après qu'ils se soient installés dans l'auto :

« Naru, je vous dépose à l'appart ?

-Ouep, s'teuplé.

 _A l'appart' ? Quel apart ? Ah, le sien. Attends, quoi ? Le sien ?!_

Sasuke descendit de la voiture, nauséeux. Dire qu'il était malade était un euphémisme. Son cœur avait failli lâcher à plusieurs reprises.

D'abord, parce qu'il était assis à l'arrière, entre Tenten et Naruto, et qu'à chaque virage sur la gauche son corps s'écrasait contre celui du blond (l'inverse était rare à son plus grand désespoir), et ensuite –et surtout-, parce que Kiba conduisait affreusement mal. Il aurait pu en pleurer, tellement il crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Comment, COMMENT ! Avait-il pu avoir son permis de conduire ? Il calait parfois en plein milieu de la voie, freinait trop brusquement, dépassait largement les limitations de vitesses, et faisait preuve au volant d'une courtoisie égalant celle de Deadpool s'il devait laisser Wolverine traverser la route (vous voyez le topo ? J'adore ces perso !) .

Il pénétra dans l'appartement de Naruto sans tout à fait réaliser que ses pieds étaient sur la terre ferme.

Ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour. Pendant que Naruto prenait la sienne, Sasuke, séchant ses cheveux, pris le temps d'observer l'environnement dans lequel le blond évoluait

C'était comme lui : simple, mais chaleureux.

* * *

Sous la douche, Naruto réfléchissait. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers leur matinée, la façon dont Sasuke s'était comporté, ne s'éloignant cependant jamais de lui, se tenant la plupart du temps au bord.

Il avait découvert une autre facette du brun. Un côté lui donnant envie de le protéger, de le faire rire. Oui, c'était ça, le rire de Sasuke l'avait surpris car il ne l'avait jamais entendu, mais il n'avait cependant jamais eu l'occasion de voir son visage à ce moment-là. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il s'avança vers la chambre avec la ferme attention de faire rire Sasuke, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant le lit, souriant tendrement.

Sasuke émergea lentement, sa main frottant doucement son œil gauche et l'autre remettant machinalement en place quelques mèches de cheveux.

Il leva finalement la tête et tomba dans deux yeux aux multiples nuances cobalts.

Il détailla le visage lui faisant face, plongeant dans ses yeux, assoiffé de pouvoir fondre sur ces lèvres tentatives. Ces lèvres, ils les aimaient tant, et là, tout de suite, lorsqu'elles se relevèrent juste d'un côté pour aller creuser une fossette à la joue gauche du blond, dévoilant un sourire éclatant, il crut s'évanouir.

Mais ça aller, puisqu'il se croyait dans un rêve.

« Ça va tu émerges ? » Rigola doucement Naruto, souriant toujours.

Alors il était bien réveillé …

« Aaaah ! » Un Uchiwa au réveil, c'est lent vous vous en rappelez ?

Alors il était bien réveillé !

Naruto rigola face à Sasuke qui lui balbutiait des excuses quant au fait de s'être carrément endormi sur son lit.

« Non non ne t'excuses pas va ! C'est moi qui aie pris un temps fou dans la douche aha. Tu as faim, tu veux qu'on sorte manger quelque chose ? »

 _Ah oui! Le petit déjeuner! Il est cependant midi passé mais enfin ..._

* * *

 _Rendez-vous. Tout ça sonne comme un rendez-vous non ?_

Ils étaient là, attablés à un petit bistrot, sirotant une boisson que Sasuke trouvait beaucoup trop sucrée pour son propre bien, ça le dégoûtait même, mais il ne dit cependant rien, par crainte de passer pour un mal élevé, déjà que Naruto l'invitait gracieusement, il n'allait pas en plus faire mauvaise figure .

Pour l'instant ils ne discutaient pas, bercé dans le silence plutôt inhabituel de l'endroit vu l'heure, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient en être gêné. Sasuke appris que Naruto pouvait se montrer extrêmement silencieux par moment. Aussi, il tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, surpris de lire sur son visage une concentration quasi-imperturbable, avant que sa voix basse ne brise le silence :

« Tu sais … voilà je me demandais si-

-Naruto ? Uzumaki Naruto premier du nom? Whoaaaa c'est bien toi ! Mon dieu, tu es ma-gni-fi-que. Lèves toi pour voir … mais ! Tu es gigantesque ! Non, en fait c'est parfait ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

 _Qui c'est celle-là ? Et pourquoi elle donne l'impression d'être extasiée à chaque fois qu'elle balance une phrase ? Et c'est quoi ça ?! Un peu plus et je verrai des étoiles dans ses yeux. Nan mais oh, où tu crois mettre tes mains là ?! Lâches le, mais ! Et dis quelque chose abruti de blond « gigantesque » ! Ah, enfin, elle le laisse en placer une._

« Hey Ino ! Ça faisait longtemps ouay, j'ai un peu grandis entre temps héhé » (passage de la main furtif derrière sa nuque caramel)

Passage qui ne laissa pas indifférent Sasuke qui, ayant une vu sur Naruto de dos, tiqua bruyamment en sursautant presque sur sa chaise, lorsqu'il découvrit un tatouage discret sur la nuque caramel.

« Ah, Ino, au fait je te présente Sasuke, on est-

-Il est trop chou ! Tu sors avec Naruto depuis quand ? Tu as quel âge, ça va, tu n'as pas encore eu des envies de meurtres depuis que vous êtes ensemble, nan parce que ….

 _Blablabla. C'est surtout envers TOI que j'ai des envies de meurtres, tu es beaucoup trop près en plus et … minute. Sortir avec Naruto ? Depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Quoi ? Genre dans … alors Naruto est … What ?_

« Hey hey hey doucement ! Tu l'étouffe là Ino !, ricana légèrement Naruto, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la faire reculer.

-C'est toi que j'ai envie d'étouffer idiot ! »

Génial, on aura un double meurtre, pensa Sasuke, plus ou moins sorti de sa léthargie.

« On ne sors pas ensemble ! Sas'ke est un pote du lycée. (Pincement au cœur côté Uchiwa)

-Tu es un abruti Uzumaki, tu devrais savoir profiter des bonnes choses une fois que tu les as sous les yeux ! Répondit la blonde en tirant la langue, avant de continuer. Je t'appel ce soir, tu as intérêt à me raconter dans-les-moin-dres-dé-tails, capich ? A la prochaine, Sasuke-kun ! »

Ce sur quoi elle tourna les talons, sirotant légèrement la boisson qu'elle venait d'acheter.

« Elle est complètement-

-cinglée »

 _Ah. Oups. J'ai pensé tout haut._

« Ahahah ouay voilà ! Mais t'en fait pas, elle a l'air d'une furie comme ça mais elle est plutôt sympa, tant que tu es de son côté … »

Et Naruto raconta à Sasuke qu'Ino était sa voisine depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble, racontant à tout le monde qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs en raison de leur physique plutôt similaire. Quoique que la blonde faisait beaucoup plus pâle figure (littéralement) à côté de Naruto, pensa Sasuke. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il était bien placé pour parler.

Ino avait intégré un lycée privée dans une autre ville, et était revenu car ses cours étaient terminés.

(Je rappelle qu'ils sont/étaient en Terminal).

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure, avant que le portable de Sasuke ne sonne et qu'il ne décroche.

« Hm. Quoi ? Hm. Il est déjà si tard ? Ah. Hm. Hm-hm. Okey'. Hn. »

Naruto souriait bêtement face aux nombreux « hm hm » et hochement de tête les accompagnants. Le bun réalisait-il que son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil ne pouvait pas le voir ?

Celui-ci brisa soudainement le silence.

« Je dois y aller. 'Tachi m'a demandé de passer lui acheter des trucs, mais j'avais complètement oublié ».

Naruto observa le plus jeune se lever et remettre une de ses mèches en place, son regard qui ne cessait de suivre le mouvement élégant de ses cheveux.

« Je t'accompagne »

 _Hein ?_

« Hein ? »

 _Partie deux du « rendez-vous » : courses._

 _Ah, ba pour le coup, le cliché est brisé._

Sasuke slalomait entre les personnes habilement, tandis que Naruto jouait des coudes (et de sa grande taille de basketteur) afin de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule à l'entrée de la grande surface.

« Fouu … y a les soldes ou quoi ? Sérieux c'est quoi tout ce monde ?!

-Le dernier Iphone est sorti. Répondit Sasuke, légèrement essoufflé.

-Et dans deux mois il sera plus à la mode et les gens viendront en prendre un autre … Nan mais c'est d'une utilité ! »

Et ils s'aventurèrent (oui,oui, c'est une aventure de faire les courses !) à travers les rayons, à l'assaut du chocolat d'Itachi et du reste de la liste qu'il avait envoyé par sms à Sasuke.

Naruto fut surprit de constater que même dans ces choses pourtant tout à fait banal de la vie, Sasuke se montrait d'un sérieux extrême, étudiant les prix, la qualité, soupesant chaque produit et vérifiant tous les emballages.

Lorsque Naruto faisait les courses, ça relevait plutôt du miracle si toutes ses courses étaient entières, tant il ne regardait pas lorsqu'il les balançait dans le caddie.

Ils croisèrent Kankuro, le frère de Gaara, qui travaillait à temps partiel à la caisse.

« Tu déposes tout ça chez toi maintenant ?

-Itachi doit être rentré, et puis le chocolat risque de-»

*Sonnerie de portable côté blond*

-Ah excuses moi. Hey ! Hum. Ouep, il est avec moi. Okey'. Quelle heure ? ça marche, à tout' !

On se dépêche, on sort ensuite ahah

-Hein ? Mais … et Itachi ? »

 _Sortir, de nuit en plus ? Je suis même pas majeur et- ah si attendez, j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui …_

« Tu lui envoie un p'tit message ? Au pire il peut nous rejoindre là-bas !

-Là-bas ?

-Teuteuteu. Une seule chose à la fois tu veux ? (clin d'œil côté blond) »

Ils se dirigèrent donc chez les Uchiwa, déposant leurs paquets. Naruto laissa Sasuke prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements disons, plus habillés.

Ils attendirent ensuite devant chez l'adolescent.

« Ce n'est pas Kiba qui viendra nous chercher hein ?

-Ahah nan ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture déboula dans la ruelle, s'arrêtant juste devant eux.

Un jeune d'à peu près leur âge en sortit, embrassant le blond sur la joue assez bruyamment, toisant son vis-à-vis, à savoir Sasuke, d'un œil blasé. Un œil oui, du moins le seul visible.

« Deidara, je te présente Sasuke, Sasuke, voici mon cousin Deid-

-C'est lui le p'tit frère d' Ita-chan ? »

 _Ita … chan ? C'est bon, lui je l'aime pas._

« J'étais au lycée avec son grand-frère.

-Je sais Dei, c'est à lui (il montra Sasuke du doigt) que tu devrais dire ça … »

 _Quoi et en plus il parle comme si j'étais pas là ? Nan mais j'hallucine !_

« Huuuum, bon on y va ? Ah oui au fait bon anniversaire, je te souhaite le meilleur pour cette année toussa … »

 _Tu pouvais garder ton air condescendant espèce de travesti._

« Tu as dit quelque chose Sas'ke ?

-Hn ? Non c'est rien, allons-y ».

Sasuke Uchiwa allait rendre l'âme. Naruto ne fréquentait que des chauffards ou quoi ? Bon d'accord, il ne conduisait pas aussi mal que l'Inuzuka, mais presque ! Et il prenait plaisir à observer les réactions de l'Uchiwa depuis ses rétroviseurs, s'amusant de le voir au bord de la crise cardiaque !

Mais qu'on l'enferme c'est un danger publique, en plus Sasuke ne le connaissait même pas !

Ils arrivèrent finalement entier à un endroit inconnu au brun (comme par hasard) et celui-ci se laissa guider par son blond préféré. L'autre blond, celui qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester, marchait à côté de Naruto, et Sasuke nota perceptiblement sa petite taille et sa silhouette presque féminine. Savait-t-il qu'il passait véritablement pour une fille de dos, avec ses longs cheveux soyeux ?

Ils pénétrèrent dans un complexe plutôt sombre, avant un flash ne survienne et que la pièce fut soudainement éclairée et qu'un « Joyeux Anniversaire » strident ne se fasse entendre.

Sasuke était médusé. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde venu spécialement pour lui au même endroit. Il n'en connaissait qu'une poignée, mais se doutait bien que c'était tous des connaissances du blond, vu son influence, et il ne s'y trompa pas.

Il reconnut la bande « habituelle », Ino, Kankuro, et même son frère et ses amis, à son plus grand étonnement. Ajoutez à cela les trois-quarts du lycée, certains de leurs profs (oui oui) et même Madame la Proviseur en personne, qui à son allure devait déjà avoir descendu au moins deux bouteilles.

La musique battait son plein depuis 2 heures déjà, et Sasuke se sentait déjà fatigué. Il avait passé son temps à être présenté à tous par Naruto, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, Naruto en profitant de ce fait pour effectuer quelques pas de danse hasardeux , sous le regard rieur de Sasuke.

« Tu vois le grand buffet là-bas ? Gracieusement offert par les parents de Choji, tu sais, le meilleur ami de Shika! La déco, c'est Ino Sakura et Hinata, la cousine de Neji, elles sont douées hein ? J'avais peur que ça fasses un peu trop fille (il accentua sa pensée en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts) mais finalement ça va. Ça te plait ?

-Oui, oui vraiment beaucoup ! C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ?

-Ouep, mais je n'étais pas tout seul heureusement ! Ton frère a vachement aidé aussi, surtout pour la salle ! Deidera lui as filé l'adresse !

-Oh … Tu sais je –

-Je t'entends plus du tout, attends, je reviens », hurla Naruto, après que la musique, relativement basse, eut repris de plus belle.

Naruto s'éloigna et Sasuke le perdit bientôt de vu. Il décida donc de rejoindre son frère, attablé dans un coin avec quelques autres personnes.

« Hey, Otouto, tu t'amuses ? fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, remettant brièvement en place les quelques mèches rebelles de son petit frère, qui reprirent leur « place » originel peu après.

Les cheveux de Sasuke Uchiwa, une guerre perdue d'avance quand il s'agissait de les plaquer ou simplement de les faire tenir en place.

-Hn, répondit simplement Sasuke, agacé par les gestes de son frère, mais avec un léger sourire tout de même. Merci, nii-san.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ». Mentit élégamment Itachi, buvant (tout aussi élégamment) son cocktail.

 _Mais bien sûr, Naruto ne sait pas tenir sa langue, tu devrais le savoir nii-san !_

Une brusque coupure de courant suivit d'une exclamation leur firent tourner la tête, et ils aperçurent la lueur de plusieurs bougies, avant que le célèbre chant « Joyeux anniversaire » ne résonne.

Arriva alors devant Sasuke un gâteau aux proportions énormes, sur lesquels étaient posés de nombreuses bougies qui formaient un « Bon anniversaire ».

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il se recula légèrement, avant de sentir la présence de son frère derrière lui, qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui intimant silencieusement d'avancer.

Le chariot sur lequel était posé le gâteau était poussé par Naruto, dont les yeux brillaient magnifiquement à la lueur des bougies.

 _Il est vraiment troop beau !_

« Fais un vœu Sas'ke ! »

 _Mon vœu, -ne me regarde pas comme ça !- mon vœu c'est … toi !_

« Oye, t'es tout rouge, ça va ? Sas'-

-Naruto no baka ! »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, suivit d'un « hein ? » très perspicace d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus.

Sasuke commençait à fatiguer. Après la dégustation du gâteau et ses premières coupes de champagnes (sous le regard d'Itachi toutefois), il s'était prêté à une séance de photo, et l'équipe de basket s'était ramené, enchaînant des matchs improvisées au centre de la place. C'était surtout une démonstration de figures avec le ballon, étant donné l'absence de paniers.

Naruto se sentit parfaitement à sa place, faisant tourner la balle sur le doigt d'une main pendant qu'il dessinait de l'autre, sous les applaudissements des autres membres. L'alcool donnait lieu à des paris vraiment stupides parfois.

« Et si on faisait danser un slow à ces deux-là ! » S'exclama soudainement Tenten en désignant Naruto et Sasuke, l'un à ses « prouesses » et l'autre à moitié affalé sur la table.

Dans l'euphorie générale, un air doux débuta, et chacun se calma à sa manière, cherchant le plus naturellement du monde un partenaire.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, très cher Prince ? »

Sasuke releva la tête à l'entente de la voix suave, trouvant Naruto la main tendue vers lui en une courbette hasardeuse.

 _Au point où j'en suis …_

Il accepta la demande, lui pris la main, trop fatigué pour accepter verbalement ou même pour rougir, à son plus grand étonnement.

Et ils débutèrent à danser, Sasuke se laissant faire, guidé par un Naruto probablement alcoolisé, si l'on se fiait à ses yeux brillants dilatés, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air débraillé.

« Tu es magnifique, chuchota Sasuke, je crois que je suis encore plus amoureux de toi maintenant, Usuratonkachi …

-Hm, c'est … soudain je dois dire.

-Hein ? Tu as entendu ?

-Ta bouche est quasiment collée à mon oreille tu te souviens ? Et puis je ne suis pas totalement ivre non plus, je te comprends très bien.

-Et merde. Mais … assez quand même non ?

-Pas assez pour oublier »

Il aurait manqué un baiser et la scène aurait viré en cliché. Mais heureusement ( ?) pour Sasuke, ce ne fût pas le cas.

A 3h du matin, tout le monde se sépara, laissant l'Akatsuki, la bande d'ami d'Itachi, débarrasser le local. Sasuke s'endormit comme une masse sur un des canapés qu'il était censé nettoyer, avant d'être rejoint par Naruto qui s'assit au pied de celui-ci, lorsque tout fut rangé à environ 6h.

« Il n'est pas près de l'oublier cette fête, merci Naruto.

-T'inquiètes Tachi, merci à toi pour la salle, si Dei l'avait pas trouvé et si tu l'avais pas payé, on n'en serait pas là, répondit le blond en remettant machinalement une mèche de cheveux de Sasuke en place. Le voir dormir me donne carrément envie d'y aller aussi, soupira-t-il en se levant, étirant ses muscles.

-Je te raccompagne ? A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir à la maison ?

-Si ça te dérange pas ouay, ça te fera moins de détour aussi !

-Parfait, répondit l'aîné en prenant Sasuke sur son dos, tu auras une belle surprise au réveil Otouto, rigola-t-il doucement à l'oreille du plus jeune profondément endormi.

* * *

Sasuke émergea, la tête dans le brouillard, sans repère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil de sa table de chevet : 13h. Il referma les yeux.

Il était chez lui, très bien. Quel jour ? Le lendemain de son anniversaire. Jusque-là il suivait.

Donc il était rentré, surement grâce à Itachi, d'ailleurs s'il se fiait à la forme immobile à côté de lui, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

« Huum, 'Tachi, debout … Le lit …trop petit … bouges ! »

Mais depuis quand son frère avait-il les cheveux aussi court, se dit-il après avoir passé ses mains dans les dits cheveux, toujours les yeux fermés. Et depuis quand son odeur avait-elle changé, se demanda-t-il une fois encore en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Et depuis quand ses mains étaient-elles aussi grandes et chaudes ? Et depuis cette voix …

Whoo ! CETTE voix ?

Sasuke sursauta si violement qu'il atterrit par terre, entrainant la couverture dans sa chute et dévoilant le corps d'un Naruto qui semblait se réveiller, et commença à lui parler.

« Hey ' ske … ça va ? Hmm il est quelle heure ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Tout cela prononcé paresseusement d'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée.

 _Un Naruto au réveil est luxure_ , pensa Sasuke.

Une main qui fourrage furieusement des mèches dorés, une autre qui frotte un œil d'un air enfantin.

Un corps qui se lève, soulevant un autre avachi par terre. Un bisou sonore déposé sur une joue rougie, des pas qui montent les escaliers, et un Itachi qui brise l'instant si parfait.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillés ? ça va vos têtes, pas trop mal ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions pour Sasuke, qui, les mains toujours dans celles du blond, fusilla son frère du regard.

« Salut 'Tachi, désolé d'être resté si tard finalement ahah

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seul après la soirée d'hier. Vous descendez manger ? Dei est venu te prendre Naruto.

-Super, merci ! »

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas émis un son, détailla « son » blond.

 _Un bas de toile noir, appartenant surement à Itachi, torse nu, récupérant ses chaussures au pied du lit et – attendez quoi ? Torse nu ? Naruto, torse nu dans MON lit !_

« Ça va Sas'ke? t'es tout pâle » s'approcha le blond en posant une main sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

Ils descendirent finalement et Sasuke pu constater qu'il était, quant à lui, vêtu _intégralement_ de son pyjama.

A la cuisine, ils virent Deidara, la tête entre les bras, ses cheveux détachés tombant de part et d'autres, probablement entrain de décuver.

« Naa-chan, ton patron a appelé, il t'as mis sur un remplacement pour le service de 15h, hn »

Outre la voix trainante et dénuée de toute énergie, Sasuke tiqua surtout sur le « Naa-chan ».

« Ton service, à la piscine ? Demanda Itachi, servant un « petit-déjeuner » à tout le monde.

-ouep, ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps … »

Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent à la chambre afin que Naruto récupère son sac.

Sasuke le regardait sans un bruit, appuyé à la porte. Le blond avait-il oublié sa « déclaration » d'hier ? Si non, allaient-ils en parler ? Si oui, quand ?

Une voix grave et étonnement posée coupa court à ses réflexions.

« On … parlera de tout ça plus tard, okey ? Je suis un peu à la bourre pour aujourd'hui …

Hey! Au fait, je vois que tu aimes bien mon tee shirt, je l'ai trouvé sur ton lit "ce matin", je te laisse donc ahah »

Sasuke aurait pu mourir de honte, là tout de suite, appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre. Oui il dormait alors toutes les nuits et alors ? Le blond n'était pas censé en passer une (du moins ce qu'il restait) avec lui !

Il accompagna Naruto jusqu'à la voiture de Deidara, celui-ci était avachi sur le volant, et Sasuke, suivit d'Itachi, se demanda si c'était bien prudent de le laisser conduire dans cet état.

Assit dans le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son aîné, Sasuke décuvait. Tentait du moins, beaucoup trop de questions le bousculant.

« Ne, 'Tachi … est-ce que –

-Non, oui, non, non.

-Quoi, mais je-

-Non je n'ai pas obligé Naruto à dormir ici. Oui, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Non je n'en ai pas parlé avec lui et enfin non, vous n'avez pas couché ensemble. Tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé entier au réveil si ça avait été le cas.

-Comment tu fais, soupira Sasuke.

-Je te connais petit frère fou, et puis, ce Naruto n'est pas si difficile que ça à cerner, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-'Tachi ?

-Hn ?

-Merci, je t'adore

-Moi aussi Otouto, moi aussi », murmura Itachi caressant doucement les cheveux corbeaux de son cadet, qui finissait sa nuit sous les caresses réconfortantes presque maternelles.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Naruto se préparait à son cours imminent dans les vestiaires. Il avait passé une nuit horrible. Après avoir mis Sasuke au lit, il s'était allongé près de lui pour le regarder dormir, se disant sans cesse que cette beauté candide était presque irréelle. Il l'avait même dessiné, dans sa tête, gravant chaque trait de son visage dans sa rétine.

Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait les retracer parfaitement sur papier.

Il avait été tiraillé, voulant le contempler dormir et en même temps le réveiller afin qu'ils s'expliquent. S'expliquer, mais de quoi ? Sur le fait que Sasuke vouait presque un amour presque obsessionnel à l'égard du blond ?

Ils devaient parler.

La séance passa bien trop lentement.

Sasuke se réveilla sur le canapé, aux alentours de 18h.

Il alla prendre une douche, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son frère, le trouvant au téléphone, surement pour le travail.

A la mort de leurs parents, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour reprendre la succession. Itachi travailla cependant très dur afin de pallier son manque d'expérience et diriger l'entreprise.

Mais plus les années passèrent et plus il fut difficile de joindre les deux bouts.

Sasuke savait que sa fête d'anniversaire ne s'était pas payer toute seule, et qu'Itachi avait fortement contribué à sa réussite.

 _Je devrais chercher un travail avant d'entrer à la fac. Je ne vais pas en plus laisser Nii-san payer mes études …_

Mais c'était bien plus dur à faire qu'à penser.

 _Tant pis pour Naruto, il faut que j'aide mon frère._

Naruto justement, après avoir fini son service et ranger le matériel, fila chez lui afin de prendre une douche. Puis il appela Sasuke, qui ne répondit pas.

« Et merde … »

Il resta donc chez lui, à faire un check up à voix haute de ses « sentiments ».

Il trouvait Sasuke mignon. Non. Sasuke Uchiwa était beau, à tomber. Des traits parfaits, des yeux pénétrant, un rire … magnifique.

Ok, pour le physique il était attirant, fait indéniable.

Mais Naruto le connaissait-il ? Il excellait dans ses études, était bien élevé, discret voire timide. Il aimait Naruto, comme pas mal de monde ce n'était pas exceptionnel en soi.

Le blond l'aimait bien aussi, la preuve, il le dessinait, tout le temps. Tout le temps.

« Oh Putain »

Okey. L'amour obsessionnel n'allait apparemment dans un seul sens. Enfin, amour, ce n'était pas de l'amour. On ne peut pas être amoureux comme ça, surtout quand on ne connaît pas une personne et qu'on ne sait même pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour.

« je suis perdu là »

Oui, Uzumaki Naruto était définitivement perdu.

* * *

« Sas'ke. Faut qu'on parle. Je peux passer ? Ouay, tout de suite »

Il courrait pour rattraper le bus, en vain.

Il reprit son portable, mais continua tout de même de courir.

« Hey. C'est encore moi, je- pardon madame. Quoi, non non pas à toi. Chat, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Attends deux secondes Sas-. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le blond semblait essoufflé, et criait de temps à autre, ah tiens, le voilà qui semblait lui reparler.

« Je viens de sauver un chat d'une mort certaine ahah. Attends, plus sérieusement …. »

Silence.

« Je … Bon écoute, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, c'est de la folie. Mais, je sais pas, tu m'as fait un truc. Attends c'est maladroit, ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que je veux dire déjà ? Putain ! Pardon, je recommence. Nan mais c'est vrai, ça n'a aucun sens, aucun. On sort pas comme ça avec un mec qu'on connait depuis quelques semaines. J'ai dit sortir ? Non non là aussi c'est trop rapide mais- »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Sas'ke, je crois, non je VEUX (il insista bien), je veux … purée mais qu'est-ce que je suis-que, est-ce que-

Ça y est je bégaie. Ça te choque ? Moi aussi mais … enfin si tu pouvais m'aider, ou juste me-

-Naruto, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Carrément ».

Silence des deux côtés du fil.

Naruto, debout et immobile un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Fichue spontanéité qui ne se manifestait pas au moment venu.

Sasuke, assis sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, le souffle coupé. C'était réel ? Avait-il, réellement proposé à Naruto de sortir avec lui ?

Aucun des deux ne réagit.

Jusqu'à qu'Itachi n'ouvre la porte, et que sa voix résonne.

« Oh, tiens ? Naruto, déjà de retour ? Entre je t'en prie »

Bien sûr, il avait assisté à la demande de son frère, et, à juger du teint cramoisi de celui-ci, la réponse avait dû être plus que positive.

Evidemment, Naruto entra, et une histoire commença.

Les pages se remplirent, mais lentement, surtout après avoir commencé aussi brutalement.

Le « il était une fois » se répéta d'ailleurs plusieurs fois ...

* * *

 _Tadaaam!_

 _Oui, je sais, la fin est vache mais voilà "l'explication"._

 _Je compte faire une suite, déjà pour pouvoir expliquer les zones d'ombres qui peuvent vous être apparu, et surtout parce que même pour moi c'est inadmissible de terminer une si belle histoire d'amour fraîchement débutée ahah!_

 _Je sollicite donc mes chers lecteurs, anonymes ou non, de bien vouloir me laisser quelques reviews, afin de me donner votre avis et que je puisse par la même occasion savoir si je dois continuer ou non!_

 _Merci beaucoup et à très vite,_  
 _Votre dévouée._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayo! Voici, enfin, la seconde et dernière partie de Fuck off I'm Famous, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à la sortir, et je suis plutôt mitigée quand au résultat final et la longueur de la partie mais bon, j'attends surtout vos réactions ^^_

* * *

2 semaines.

Et aucunes nouvelles. AUCUNES. Comment ne pas péter son câble après une telle injure ?

« Allô ? Allô ? Nan mais pas trop tôt !

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour …

-Te fout pas de moi, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te joindre ?

-Pardon d'avoir un poste à responsabilité.

-Tsss. Quelles responsabilités …

-Sas'ke, je t'adore, mais si tu veux vraiment entrer sur ce terrain, j't'en colle une. OUAYYYYY J'ARRIIIIIVE ! Je dois y aller.

-Hn. J'avais compris. (Il souffla) Baka.

-Je te rappel plus tard, promis.

-Ouay.

-Sas'ke

-Hn ?

-Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha. 34 secondes. Un record depuis ces 3 derniers mois.

Tout avait commencé 3 ans auparavant.

Lui et Naruto avait intégré la même université, la même filière, le droit, avec les mêmes options.

Naruto abandonna à la fin de la première année, qu'il n'eut pas la volonté de redoubler. Il s'inscrit en histoire, avant de quitter définitivement le cursus. La fac n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Rester assis durant parfois 3h en cours magistraux le faisait déprimer.

Sasuke avait tenté de le résonner, avant de se faire à l'idée que les études longues n'étaient pas appropriées à sa moitié.

Et puis, il y 2 ans, il avait décidé de s'engager en tant que volontaire dans certains événements humanitaires. Ainsi, il devait rester disponible à tout moment, avec un sac prêt en permanence, souvent réveillé en pleine nuit pour être envoyé à l'autre bout du monde.

C'était d'autant plus insupportable que le blond pouvait rester des mois dans le pays concerné, souvent dans des conditions difficiles.

Là encore, Sasuke n'y pouvait rien, se rendant compte à quel point son blond de petit ami ne pouvait rester en place.

Cela avait mis à mal leur relation, à tel point que le brun avait fini par rompre.

Et pourtant.

Dès le retour de Naruto, l'été précédent, les choses avaient repris leur cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas stopper leur histoire, qui se mettait, disons-le, en pause, lorsque le blond s'absentait.

Ce que Sasuke ne savait pas, c'était que Naruto souffrait autant sinon plus de leurs séparations.

Bien qu'ayant suffisamment de travail pour se remplir la tête, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de toujours dériver vers son amour.

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé, le contrat stipulait qu'il ne devait pas être marié ou avoir des enfants, mais cela ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir d'attache affective, et quoi qu'on en dise, Sasuke restait sa famille.

* * *

Sasuke flanchait sur une copie qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Préparant un Master de droit des affaires, il était souvent avachi sous des tonnes de devoirs, en plus des petits boulots qu'il enchaînait pour pouvoir payer son loyer.

Son petit appartement se situait proche de la faculté, l'éloignant toutefois un peu d'Itachi.

Ce soir, Naruto devrait rentrer, et il était d'ailleurs plutôt en retard.

C'est à ces réflexions que Sasuke entendit la porte (qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé) s'ouvrir à la volée, ainsi qu'un grognement qu'en au fait que l'interrupteur soit introuvable au milieu de cet océan de ténèbres.

Sasuke sourit doucement lorsqu'il entendit le grognement se rapprocher jusqu'à entrer dans la chambre, grognement qui posa ses paquets au sol et fit craquer les os de sa nuque.

« Tu es en retard.

-Comment tu-vas ?

-Tu as l'air entier c'est l'essentiel »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Sasuke s'était retourné de trois quart, et sentit son souffle se couper brièvement en découvrant la peau tannée de son vis-à-vis.

 _Comment pouvait-on changer autant en quelques mois ?_

Naruto avait les cheveux attachés, et Sasuke les devina plus long que les siens. Il avait bronzé, beaucoup, mais le tout sublimait son visage et surtout ses yeux.

« Je vais prendre une douche », souffla-t-il après avoir embrassé Sasuke sur le haut du crâne.

Celui-ci tenta de se replonger dans son devoir, sa volonté mis à mal lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche, puis surtout lorsqu'il ne l'entendit plus.

 _J'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Hm. J'attends encore 2 minutes, aller 5. *soupire* J'y vais._

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignet lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant un Naruto en short et tee-shirt délavé.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » lui lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, ce à quoi l'Uchiwa répondit par une onomatopée et un rougissement furtif mais tout de même bien senti.

« Tu-tu as déjà mangé ?

-Ouep, je me suis pris quelques hamburgers en passant, j'te jure, ces trucs-là m'ont trop manqué, mais pas autant que l'eau courante ! »

Sasuke tiqua sur le « quelques », mais surtout sur la mention de l'eau.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto s'embarquait-il dans des situations aussi extrêmes alors qu'il avait tout ici ? Peut-être (son cœur se serra à cette pensée) que ce n'était pas suffisant, que LUI ne l'était pas pour contenter le blond, pour faire son bonheur ?

« Hey, Sas'ke, qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Naruto, inquiet pencha sa tête et rencontra les obsidiennes de Sasuke, empli d'incompréhension.

« Rien je- j'ai encore pas mal de choses à terminer, je retourne travailler.

-Okey … Je vais me coucher, je suis claqué.

-Hn, prends la chambre, je travaillerai dans la cuisine »

Finalement, Sasuke avait fini sa nuit dans le canapé, après avoir observé Naruto dormir de tout son saoul en travers du lit. Il dormait encore lorsqu'il partit en cours le lendemain.

* * *

Naruto émergea aux alentours de midi, réveillé par son propre ventre qui criait famine.

Attablé pour un copieux repas (Sasuke avait fait les courses), il apprécia le silence, le calme, même si celui-ci l'énerva au bout d'un moment, si bien qu'il alluma la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi devant son ordinateur, informant ses amis de son retour et discutant avec eux, préparant une prochaine sortie.

Sasuke poussa la porte d'entrée. Cette journée l'avait épuisé et en plus l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus, l'obligeant à franchir les quatre étages à pieds.

Une délicieuse odeur l'amena à la cuisine où Naruto, penché au-dessus de l'évier, lui faisait dos.

« Je meurs de faim.

-Okairi Sas'ke !

-Hn, Tadaima »

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé après avoir mangé, avant de commencer à zapper.

Au bout d'une heure, et après avoir changé de chaîne des dizaines de fois sans avoir trouvé quelque chose de « regardable » il fut l'heure d'aller dormir.

Un certain malaise s'installa lorsqu'ils firent face au lit.

Naruto s'installa le premier, tandis que Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Depuis la veille, il ne s'était quasiment pas parlé, ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés, pas de bisous, rien.

Le brun en venait à légèrement paniquer, même si après tout le scénario s'était déjà produit.

Il rigola intérieurement tout en s'allongeant. Il aurait pensé, même au début de leur relation, que ce serait une tierce personne, homme ou femme, qui aurait semé le trouble, bouleversant leur couple.

Mais non, c'était « juste » la vie. La vie et tout ce qu'elle implique, des vocations aux personnalités si versatiles. C'était la vie, routinière pour l'un et atypique pour l'autre.

Deux heures étaient passées et Sasuke ne dormait toujours pas. Naruto, dos à lui, lui laissait une vue parfaite sur son tatouage à la nuque qu'il aimait tellement. Il leva la main, frôlant le dessin d'encre du bout des doigts. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'était que malgré sa respiration qu'il jugeait tranquille, Naruto ne dormait pas, fixant l'obscurité.

* * *

« Et donc ? Toujours rien ?

-Si, on se parle.

-Et c'est … tout ?

\- ….

-Pas de câlins torrides-

-Itachi !

-Ou pas forcément torrides, juste … rien, rien ? »

Sasuke soupira fortement. Son frère pouvait être insistant par moment si bien que ça l'en étouffait.

Naruto était sorti depuis environ 3 heures, en compagnie de Deidara et d'autres amis à lui.

Sasuke avait déserté l'appartement. Après avoir flâné au hasard, son téléphone sonna.

Un message de Deidara lui ordonnant de venir chercher « l'abruti défoncé » qui lui servait de cousin.

Soupirant, Sasuke se dirigea vers le bar, appelant également son frère afin qu'il les récupère en voiture.

Soupirant –toujours- il trouva son « aimé » endormi à une table, un Deidera plus qu'imbibé à ses côtés.

« Uchiwa, faut qu'on cause. »

* * *

Itachi se gara sur le bas-côté, sortant du véhicule en même temps que Yahiko, son meilleur ami qu'il avait réquisitionné pour « l'occasion ».

Cette situation l'ennuyait au plus haut point. L'envie de distribuer une paire de claque aux deux plus jeunes lui avait maintes fois effleuré l'esprit.

« Ils arrivent. » annonça la voix calme du roux à ses côtés.

Itachi lui, continua de pianoter sur son portable, pas plus intéressé. Après tout la situation le gonflait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Sasuke, qui portait Naruto à bout de bras, pris la parole le premier, devançant Yahiko qui accourut pour prendre le blond qui glissait déjà au sol.

« 'Tachi. On s'est battu ave Dei.

-Hmm. Et qui a gagné ?

-Itachi !

-Hn ? Ah oui, non. C'est mal. Très mal. Tu es blessé ? »

Yahiko intervint, les yeux écarquillés.

« Itachi. Tu l'as regardé au moins ?

-Non. *Soupire* Fais voi- … Oula. C'est moche.

-ITACHI ! En chœur.

\- Pardon, pardon. Viens, on va soigner ça. J'appellerai Deidara juste après. Yahi, tu veux bien aller voir si il toujours en vie à l'intérieur ? »

* * *

Naruto se réveilla plus mal en point que jamais. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris une telle cuite ?

Comment cela avait-il commencé déjà ? Ah oui, Dei voulait le faire parler.

Il se leva avec une lenteur extrême, une main se tenant au lit, l'autre sur sa tête, protégeant ses yeux de la lumière cru du jour.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement et difficilement les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans un regard dur le fixant.

« Enfin levé Dobe.

-SShh, Sas'ke, pas si fort … hnn.

-Tu te FOUS DE MOI ! » Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, avant que Naruto ne le fixe à son tour, avant qu'un air inquiet ne se peigne sur son visage et qu'il ne se lève précipitamment vers le brun.

« Mon Dieu Sas' ! Tu t'es blessé, ça fait mal, mais depuis quand- »

La gifle claqua. Naruto recula légèrement, sonné. Il ne réalisa que bien plus tard que Sasuke était parti, le laissant abasourdi et … seul.

 _Flashback_

«Dei, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?

-Ouayyy mais … 'Tachi, il est obligé de rester l'autre ?

-Mon petit frère est l'un des principaux concerné donc … oui.

-Et Yahiko ?

-Soutien psychologique. Et pourquoi pas alibi si l'un de vous ne passe pas la journée.

-Ça m'va, mais qu'ils n'interviennent pas, la discut' c'est entre toi et moi. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Itachi avait-il réellement l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ? Et il faisait partie de ses potentielles victimes ?

« On s'était donné rendez-vous comme ça, et puis ça a déconné.

-Dei ?

-Oui bon ok, on a déconné. Je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi il trainé toujours cette gueule de déterré, alors on a commencé à boire.

-Et puis ?

-Et puis- Attends, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne putain. Ouay, et puis il m'a dit qu'il voulait tout arrêter, par rapport à Sasuke, qu'il y pensait depuis super longtemps- Merde, je vais gerber. »

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, et Itachi et Yahiko se précipitèrent pour emmener le blond à la salle de bain, Itachi jetant tout de même un œil attentif à son petit frère dans la foulée.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez l'aîné Uchiwa, s'installant dans le salon après avoir couché sommairement Naruto.

Sasuke resta pétrifié. Alors … c'était ça ? Il voulait rompre mais ne lui disait rien ? Profitant, abusant à chaque fois sans jamais se montrer franc ?

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, entrant violemment dans la pièce où dormait le blond.

Celui-ci ronflait presque et il se rendit compte de l'heure tardive … bien qu'il ne fut pas loin de 4h du matin.

Alors il attendit, à même le sol, ruminant des pensées infâmes jusqu'à l'aube, où Naruto émergea enfin.

 _Fin flashback_

A présent, Sasuke marchait sans but précis, laissant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, probablement Itachi ou …. Lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir, trop bouleversé.

Il s'y attendait non ? Depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec lui, il savait. Qu'un jour tout s'arrêterai parce que c'était Naruto et que lui n'était que Sasuke.

« Hey, 'Tachi tu sais ce qui s'passe avec Sas -»

Il évita de justesse une droite de la part de son vis-à-vis.

« Nan mais vous êtes malade à tous vouloir me baffer ou quoi ? Merde, explique-moi ce qui s'passe !

\- Débrouille-toi avec Sasuke. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est entre vous. Assume.

-Assumer ? Assumer quoi ? Oye, Itachi ! … et merde. »

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, courant presque jusqu'à leur appartement.

Sasuke ne s'y trouvait pas, et il ne répondait pas au téléphone, évidemment.

Naruto décida de prendre une douche.

Une serviette fourrageant ses cheveux, il passa devant le miroir, s'observant.

« Purée, il m'a pas raté. J'ai un de ces bleus …aie. »

Sasuke rentra vers les 17h, livide.

Il trouva Naruto avachi sur le canapé, pianotant sur son portable. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, le blond sursauta, lâcha le portable et couru dans sa direction, lui serrant les épaules.

« Putain Sas'ke, ça fait des heures que je te cherche, j'étais encore en train de t'envoyer un ... ouch »

Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur que lui avait procuré le genou gauche du brun.

« Et quoi ? En plus, owww, tu veux me castrer ?!

-Parce que tu comptes donner la vie un jour, abruti ?

-Oye, faut vraiment qu'on discute là, que tu me dises ce qui va pas chez toi parc-

-Naruto. Tais-toi. Je prends quelques affaires et je vais chez 'Tachi.

-Mais MERDE à la fin ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI bordel ! Tu comptes me foutre en plan à chaque fois sans explications, c'est ça ? »

Il eut ensuite juste le temps de se précipiter vers Sasuke qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Hn. Naruto respire je ne comprends rien. Quoi, comment ça ? Le porter où ? Quoi …. Bon, vous êtes à l'appart' ? Hn, j'arrive. »

40 de fièvre. C'est beaucoup trop. Et ça dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Naruto paniquait. Itachi passait tous les jours depuis presque une semaine. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Sasuke semblait reprendre un peu de couleurs, à moins que ce ne soit encore les rougeurs de la fièvre ? Il devait aller mieux, pour lui parler, le rassurer, mais non, l'Uchiwa semblait toujours shooté aux médicaments, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à son environnement.

Il avait tenté d'en toucher deux mots à son aîné, qui resta insensiblement muet, lui répétant que c'était leur problème à tous les deux.

Mais justement, le problème, il ne le comprenait pas. D'où venait-il ? De lui ? Evidemment.

* * *

La tête lourde, le corps tremblant, Sasuke émergea enfin.

Reprenant peu à peu ses repères, il comprit qu'il était dans la chambre. Tiens quelque chose de frais sur son front, de rugueux et doux à la fois.

Une main, grande. Une voix, tendre. Une odeur, rassurante. Naruto.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Un chuchotement.

« Hn

-Okaeri Sas'ke »

Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il était l'heure de rentrer, et il n'en avait aucune envie, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

Trois jours, qu'il avait repris les cours, que Naruto était aux petits soins, et surtout, qu'il attendait qu'il parle.

Mais rien. Sasuke repoussait l'échéance, ayant peur de ce qu'il entendrait. Et pourtant, tout semblait contradictoire.

Il est toujours attentionné, on réagit comme ça avec la personne avec qui on voudrait tout arrêter ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il aimait Naruto, mais lui visiblement ne l'aimait plus, profitant juste de ce qu'il avait, de son appart', accessoirement de sa voiture pour aller je ne sais où …

De sa voiture ? Jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

Alors une nouvelle idée germa dans sa tête : Naruto le trompait.

* * *

« Sasuke ?

-Hn. Je mange chez toi.

-Avec quatre valises ?

-Je mangerai plusieurs fois.

-Sasu … soupira Itachi, il faudrait vraiment que vous parliez avec Naruto … Tu as les yeux rouges … Tu as pleuré ?

-Non.

-TU FUMES ?

-Oui bon ok j'ai pleuré.

\- Alala … tu ne changes pas stupide petit frère…

-J'ai muri.

-… quand il s'agit de Naruto.

-Hn, et donc ? Je peux rester ?

-Bien sûr que tu le peux Sas'ke »

Sasuke soupira en raccrochant. Au bout de la quinzième fois, il dû répondre, et le blond lui avait demandé –hurlé- d'emblée s'il allait bien, s'il était vivant etc.

Ils devaient parler, oui. Mais pas tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

 _Putain, mais soit un homme Uchiwa !_

« Itachi.

-Vas.

-Quoi ? Mais je-

-Vas, parle à Naruto, et si ça ne se passe pas bien, appel moi, je viendrai te prendre.

\- … Merci. »

* * *

*tictictic*

Il détestait le bruit de cette horloge. Elle faisait toujours le même bruit en plus. Même pas foutu de faire un tictac normal. D'habitude il ne l'entendait jamais, soit parce qu'il n'était pas à la maison, soit parce que son propre vacarme la couvrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, assis dans la petite cuisine en face de Sasuke, il voulut plus que tout au monde faire valser l'horloge par-dessus la rambarde.

« Sérieux il ne te rend jamais dingue ce bruit ? »

Haussement de sourcils côté brun.

« Le tic tic »

Soupir.

« Non. A force je ne l'entends même plus. »

Une. Deux. Trois minutes. Quatre. Celle de trop.

« Je retourne chez Itachi ou tu te décides à l'ouvrir ?

-Hola doucement. C'est toi qui dois … l'ouvrir. Pas moi qui ai commencé les hostilités. Donc toi, parles.

-Te fous pas de moi … Tu veux arrêter c'est ça ? Alors dis le clairement, qu'on en finisse.

-J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes auxquels je tenais Sas'ke … je ne veux pas en perdre une nouvelle. »

 _Nouvelle ? Alors, c'est bien ça, il me trompe._

« Alors c'est décidé. J'arrête tout ça. Je ne pars plus, nulle part. Je me trouverai un boulot ici. Je n'en peux juste plus de partir en me disant à chaque fois que c'est trop dur d'être loin de toi. Donc je-

Sas' … tu pleures ?

-Naruto no baka ! »

Sasuke se jeta littéralement sur son blond, manquant de les faire basculer tous les deux de sa chaise.

Naruto, surpris, les fit relever, le prenant par la main pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé et le blottir contre lui. Dans ses bras, Sasuke tremblait.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi, Sas' …

-Pardon, pardon d'avoir douté de toi. Je … c'est moi qui suis stupide.

-Chuut. C'est bon. Raconte-moi ça dans l'ordre okey' ? » Murmura-t-il dans un sourire réconfortant.

Et Sasuke lui raconta. Tout. Ses craintes lorsqu'il partait, lorsqu'il rentrait. Sa discussion inachevée entre lui, Itachi, et Deidara. Ses interrogations lorsque le blond partait toute la journée, rentrant tard.

Naruto l'écoutait, n'osant l'interrompre. A la fin, il l'embrassa, tout simplement avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

« Hm ?

-Viens, on va juste rattraper le temps perdu », lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil, avant de l'entrainer dans leur chambre.

* * *

« Dei, sérieusement. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire ça avant que les choses prennent de l'ampleur comme ça ?

-Je n'étais pas censé savoir que ton petit frère était assez stupide –quoi que je m'en doutais pas mal- pour comprendre que « tout arrêter » voulait dire arrêter son « boulot », pas leur relation. Il l'aime à en mourir, et même si je ne supporte pas l'autre, ils sont heureux et je ne peux pas leur enlever ça. »

Itachi soupira, partagé entre l'envie de trucider son ami pour avoir insulté son petit frère deux fois, et celui de le serrer dans ses bras en le remerciant de ne finalement pas être une si mauvaise personne.

« Tu sais Ita-chan, depuis la mort de ses parents, et celui du vieux sennin … Naruto n'a jamais été vraiment heureux. Il a fait tout plein de trucs pour s'occuper la tête, mais je sais que … enfin voilà. Jusqu'à rencontrer Sasuke, tout ce qu'il faisait était vide de sens.

Alors quand il m'a dit vouloir se poser pour vivre convenablement avec ton petit frère, je ne l'ai pas cru et on a commencé à s'engueuler. Et puis j'ai frappé Sasuke parce que je ne voulais pas que Naru souffre encore à cause de la perte de quelqu'un. Mais c'est bon maintenant. Je pense que ça ira.

-Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui Dei.

-Ta gueule pour voir.

-Dei ? Merci. »

* * *

« Tu as dessiné tout ça ?

-Ouep. Au moins deux tableaux pour chaque voyage.

-Et tu ne veux pas les exposer ? T'es sûr ?

-Tenten réfléchie, depuis quand Naruto refuse de faire ça ?

-Oh ça va toi, je te signal qu'il se ferait un paquet de fric s'il vendait ses peintures. »

Sasuke observa les trois amis « discuter joyeusement » un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il connaissait désormais Tenten et Neji depuis plus de cinq ans, les ayant assistés dans les instants les plus importants de leur vie, le dernier en date étant leur mariage.

« Na'to !

-Hey ! Salut Bee ! » S'exclama le dit Na'to, prenant une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains dans ses bras, sous les yeux rieurs de ses parents.

Neji et Tenten avaient donné naissance à une petite fille, Maya, 3 ans auparavant. Naruto fut bien évidement désigné parrain, et Sasuke avait de ce fait rejoint la petite famille, tout naturellement.

Un mois qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, et qu'ils cherchaient un nouvel appartement.

Naruto avait repris un poste à temps partiel à la piscine, étant serveur de nuit et effectuant quelques petits boulots le week-end. Il semblait exténué mais ne disait rien. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Sasuke de s'inquiéter. Naruto pourrait-il supporter tout ça ? Mais si oui, pendant combien de temps encore ?

« Vends les ces tableaux Naru ! Peut-être que tu pourrais même te faire repérer par une agence ou je ne sais quoi, et qu'elle utilise tes dessins pour des choses géniales ? Genre de grandes expositions ou des campagnes de pub internationales ? Whoaaa ce serait trop bien ! »

Cette dernière réplique provoquant un éclat de rire des présents.

« Et si Tenten avait raison ?

\- Oh, Sas' tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Sourit malicieusement Naruto.

-Non, mais imagine juste. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ? Tes portraits et tes paysages sont magnifiques, et ils dépeignent la vraie vie, plein de monde voudrait acheter ça ! »

Après avoir débarrassé la table, le couple pris congé, et le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Naruto réfléchissant à l'idée émise et Sasuke le savait, quittant parfois la route des yeux furtivement pour jeter un œil à son amour.

* * *

« J'ai pris ma décision. Je pense que je vais exposer.

-Quelle surprise ! Ahah »

Naruto regardait Sasuke rire, se disant que c'était toujours aussi agréable de le voir que de l'entendre, qu'il en tombait amoureux à chaque fois.

« Tu veux que j'en parle à Itachi ? Il pourrait nous trouver une salle, ou tu pourras peut-être carrément les mettre dans le hall de l'entreprise ?

-Même si je t'expose toi ? Tu es sur que voir une copie du patron en plus jeune serait vivable pour les employés ?

-Hn. 'Tachi n'est pas si horrible avec eux … Attends, tu comptes m'exposer moi ?

-J'ai plus de portraits de toi sur les 3 derniers mois que de paysages sur 2 ans 'ske.

-Quoi … non ! Tu ne mettras rien de moi là-bas

-et ...

-ni nul part ailleurs !

*soupire côté blond*

-okey … dommage. Et dire que j'avais un portrait de toi de deux mètres sur trois.

-Tant pis. Attends quoi ? Naruto ! Usuratonkashi ! Où ça ? Attends mais, reviens ! »

Et si c'était ça la vie, ponctuée de hauts et de bas ? (bien moins nombreux en tout cas)

* * *

« Bon, c'est l'avant dernier, on valse ce carton là et on aura dégagé tout l'appart !

-Attends deux secondes, c'est écrit un truc dessus, mais j'arrive pas à bien voir …. L-ly-lycée ! Attend Naru, ouvre le pour voir ! »

Assis au beau milieu d'une chambre vide, les deux amants ouvrirent ensemble le paquet, dégageant ainsi son contenu.

« Hey ! Mon tee-shirt ! Bon sang c'était genre mon préféré !

-Il est horrible ce haut Naruto, je pensais l'avoir jeté.  
-Oye pas touche ! »

Il se chamaillèrent encore quelques temps, et finalement le tee-shirt pris place dans le sac à dos du blond, sommairement plié, vers leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient pu s'acheter grâce à l'argent des ventes de tableaux, exposés dans une galerie que Naruto avait lui-même aménagé pendant de longs mois.

Sur ce tee-shirt, un peu jauni sur le col par les années, on pouvait cependant toujours y lire :

« Fuck off I'm Famous »

Alors à présent oui, connu il l'était, surtout de son amour, et le monde pouvait finalement bien aller se faire foutre.

* * *

Et voilà, une page se tourne, cet OS m'aura vraiment pris beaucoup de temps, et je reste pourtant sur une note comme inachevée ...

Vos avis comptent vraiment, ces temps-ci l'inspiration semble manquer ...

A très vite, Y'lan


End file.
